Legacy
by Irish Shift
Summary: Irish shift well I can't rally think of a summary so I'll just say this Naruto has a harem a wicked strong doujutsu and is a demon
1. Chapter 1

Irish Shift: this my first attempt at a Naruto story so please bear with me I welcome flames so long as the purpose behind it is to help make the story better and not just to tear the story down to those of you who r waiting for an update on my story wish know that I am not abandoning it I just need to walk away from it for a while to figure out the direction that it needs to go in and Babyuknowme 13 I want to say that this first chapter is dedicated to you for what you're doing for David this will be a harem fic and before you ask I will tell you right now Sakura will not be in the Harem there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing as well as some other surprises there will be some slight Inuyasha crossover with this story

_**Summoning**_

_Thought_

**Demon speaking**

Speaking

I do NOT own Naruto or Inuyasha

Legacy

Chapter one

Hidden Legacy

Return of the sage

"Why me"? A young boy asks as he runs down the darkened littered streets from the drunken mob that had broken into his apartment earlier that night. "What did I do to make everyone hate me"? He asks as he trips over a discarded bottle "Please leave me alone I didn't do anything" the small blond pleads large blue eyes over flowing with tears as a large man picks him up.

"You lying you little demon" the man shouts as he slams the small boy into a wall pining him to it by stabbing Kunai through his hands causing the boy to cry out.

"Please what did I do" the boy asks? "Whatever I did I'm sorry I won't do it again"

"You know damn well what you did demon" someone in the crowd shouts throwing a rock at the boys head. "Or did you already forget it was only six years ago" someone else shouts running forward and stabbing the boy in the stomach with a tanto. As soon as the man stabs the six year old the rest of mob surges forward with shouts of this is for my wife and you took my whole family away from me.

"Please" the little boy pleads as the world starts to fare to black around him "please stop please I'm sorry just please stop the boy says before passing out."

With Kakashi

"Where is he" a tall man ask himself as he jumps from roof top to roof top his visible eye searching the streets and alley ways below him in a panic, his black anbu style pants and shirt drenched in sweat, his gravity defying silver hair swaying with every jump. "I just hope I'm not too late" he says as he begins to hear the roar from the mob up ahead of him.

As he gets to the mob and sees his sensei's son pinned to the wall by his hands his vision goes red.

One man seeing him land gives out a cheer. "Look its Kakashi Hatake he must be here to finish the demon and avenge the Yondam…" he gets no further because the now named Kakashi stabs a kunai into the back of his head before he starts running through hand seals and unleashing a massive fire ball jutsu killing almost everyone in the crowd leaving only the large man who pinned the boy to the wall and the man who stabbed the boy in the stomach.

"Hatake what is the meaning of this"? The large man asks before Kakashi backhands the man into the wall behind him knocking him out. "I'm warning you Hatake we're on the counsel I could easily have your headband for this the man who stabbed the boy says with a smirk thinking he was protected.

"Kakashi just looks at him with a sinister glint in his visible eye before asking "What council the shinobi council? That can't be right because I know that you're not a clan head" Kakashi says his smirk visible even through his facemask.

"No you idiot the civilian council" the man says his smirk faltering somewhat as he steps in front of the boy to block Kakashi from taking him down off the wall.

"I suggest that you move aside your already faceing serious charges as it is Kakashi tells the man."

"Nonsense" the man says his smirk retuning fool force as a fool squad of ANBU land behind Kakashi. "Like I said I'm on the council so I can't be touched" the man says to Kakashi. bull arrest this traitor the man says to the anbu agent pointing at Kakashi and grinning maliciously when he sees bull pull out a pair of chakra suppressing hand cuffs and walking towards Kakashi only to have his grin fall from his face as the anbu passes Kakashi and walk straight up to him.

"Tasuke Natura you Goma Haruno are hereby under arrest" the anbu agent says as he puts the handcuffs onto Tasuke's wrists

"On what charges and on whose authority" Tasuke asks outraged "I'm on the council you can't do this to me.

"On the charges of kidnapping a clan head and Hokages heir, assault on a clan head and Hokages heir, attempted murder of a clan head and Hokages heir, and breaking the Sandamies Law" the anbu finishes saying.

"Nonsense Tasuke says I haven't touched a clan head and as for a Hokages heir if that fool Sarutobi thinks that he can make that demon a Kages heir by adopting him we on the civilian counsel will never alow the adoption to go through.

"The civilian council" Kakashi says with a laugh as he takes the boy down from the wall "has been disbanded by order of the Hokage and the Fire Daimyo"

"WHAT" Tasuke says loud enough to wake Goma up. "Still we haven't touched a clan head or a Kages heir" Tasuke says desperately.

"Oh but you have" Kakashi says as Goma starts to yell to be released at once. "Be quite Haruno" Kakashi snaps "you see little Naruto here" Kakashi says as he picks the unconscious boy up is the heir of not only the Uzumaki clan but the Namakaze clan as well.

"Wait did you say Namakaze" Tasuke asks paling slightly?

"So what if he did" Goma snarls "I'm sure that it's just a small no account clan and you can be sure that by the time the council is through with it they'll be ruined".

"You idiot Tasuke" yells at Goma "the Namakaze clan is the clan that the Yondamai was from" not only that but he's also related to both the first and the second Hokage's as well through the Uzumaki clan" Kakashi tells them. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get Sensei's son to the hospital I'll leave them to you guys bull" Kakashi says as he takes off towards the hospital with Naruto in his arms.

With Naruto

"Where am I" I ask as I open my eyes to see a sewer with pipes running through the walls. Hearing a slamming sound from down the tunnel to my right I decide to follow it.

"**LET ME OUT OF HERE HE NEEDS MY HELP" **a voice yelled from a large room ahead of me. Walking into the room I see a girl with crimson red hair and a kimono that matches her hair perfectly.

"um pardon me" I ask shakily "who needs you maybe I can find them and help them for you".

"**Kit you all right" **the girl says happily **"thank Kami you all right"**

"Kit"? "Why did you call me a kit my names not kit its Naruto" I tell the girl "who are you"?

"Her name is Yoko" a voice says from behind me "but that is not important at the moment"

Spinning around to face the new person I see a old man wearing funny clothes with strange purple and orange eyes. "Who are you I ask him a little bit afraid of the man.

"My name is Souta Higurashi" the man says "but you would probably know me better as the sage of the six paths and I want to give you a powerful doujutsu"…

"REALLY" I say jumping up and down in excitement.

"However if I do this there will be a cost" Souta tells me making me stop jumping around and look down at the ground in disappointment.

"What would it cost I don't have much money" I tell Souta starting to tear up in disappointment.

"If I give you this doujutsu you will have to become the Jyuubi" Souta tells me with a grim look on his face.

"Ok I'll do it" I tell him with an excited smile on my face but just one question? "What's the Jyuubi" I ask him causing Him and Yoko to sweat drop.

"The Jyuubi is a demon more powerful then I am in fact he's the one who created me" Yoko says with a small smile.

"So I have to become a demon" I ask in a small voice?

"Yes" Souta tells me with a sad smile.

"Would I be mean to others if I became a demon" I ask Souta?

"No you could still become mean to others but anyone can be a bully sweetie.

"Ok I tell Souta after a moment I'll do it.

"Alright" Souta says "but there is one other thing you would have to do as the Jyuubi" Souta tells me. "You will have to create nine Bijuu."

"Why" I ask Souta?

So that they may act as guardians of the elemental nations as the original nine that I made were supposed to Souta tells me.

"I'll still do it" I tell Souta with a determined face.

"Very well then" Souta tells me placing his right hand on my forehead "then prepare yourself because this is going to hurt."

With Sarutobi

(_**FLASHBACK**_)

"Sarutobi what is the meaning of this why did you call an emergency meeting of the council" Homaru demands as I walk into the council chambers and take my seat at the head of the table.

"I have called this meeting for two reasons Homaru" I tell my old teammate glaring at her. "I have decided that do to circumstances which I have strived my best to avoid that it has become necessary to revile the identity of Minato Namakazes son.

"What" Komaru says standing up "the Namakaze clan is still alive how dare you keep this information from us"!

"I did it easily you forget Komaru this village is a dictatorship not a democracy which brings me to the second item as of this moment the elders and the civilian council are disbanded by order of the Fire Daimyo and the Hokage anbu escort them out"

"Pardon me Hokage Sama but who is the Namakaze heir" Hiashi asks"

"His name is Namakaze Uzumaki Naruto" I tell the remaining council members getting a gob smacked look from them.


	2. birth of a family

Irish Shift: this my first attempt at a Naruto story so please bear with me I welcome flames so long as the purpose behind it is to help make the story better and not just to tear the story down to those of you who r waiting for an update on my story wish know that I am not abandoning it I just need to walk away from it for a while to figure out the direction that it needs to go in and Babyuknowme 13 ,yukicrewger2 this story wouldn't be nearly as good without your input thanks guys, this will be a harem fic and before you ask I will tell you right now Sakura will not be in the Harem there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing as well as some other surprises there will be some slight Inuyasha crossover with this story whats more I have decided to try and make this into a series so until further notice Wish is on hold.

_**Summoning**_

_Thought_

**Demon speaking**

Speaking

I do not own Naruto

Legacy

Chapter Two

Of the Hidden Legacy series

Start of a family

Hospital Narutos POV

"Oh man what hit me" I groan as I wake up to see the bleach white ceiling of the hospital above me before looking around the hospital room and seeing a tall man dressed like a shinobi looking at me worriedly.

"Naruto are you all right?" the silver haired man asks me worriedly.

"Who are you, how do you know my name, and why are you dressed like a shinobi" I ask the silver haired man nervously a little bit afraid of this unknown shinobi talking to me?

"My names Kakashi Hatake and I was trained by your father" the man now reviled as Kakashi tells me with a confused look. "How do you know that I'm dressed as a shinobi" Kakashi asks me?

"What do you mean" I ask Kakashi slightly annoyed that he cut me off before I could ask about my father. "You're sitting right in front of me sure things are a little blurry but I can still see you" I tell him. "Um Hatake san… sir, you said you were trained by my father will you please tell me who he is?" I ask the man before he can ask me anymore questions.

"Naruto I promise that before the night is done you'll know who not just you're father is but you're mother as well" Kakashi tells me with a sad smile on his face. "Now how is it possible for you to see me when your eyes are covered by gauze?" he ask me "because I know that you're not a Hyuga" he says with a concerned look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" I ask him confused as I raise my hands to my eyes to feel gauze over them. Why are my eyes covered in gauze I ask as I start to tear the gauze off of my eyes.

"NARUTO NO DON'T!" Kakashi tells me as he tries to stop me only to reach me and freeze in shock as the last of it comes off.

"Kakashi" I ask starting to get afraid because I think he's mad at me? "I'm sorry Kakashi I'll put it back on I promise to be good" I say franticly moving to put the gauze back on before he stops my hand.

"Naruto relax you're not in trouble" Kakashi tells me trying to calm me down. "But we do need to go see Hokage Sama."

"We're going to go see jii san" I ask him excitedly? As Kakashi grabs me and shunshins to the council chambers.

With the council

"Pardon me Hokage Sama" Hiashi asks "but surely you're mistaken, there is no way that, that fool of a miscreant could possibly be the son of the Yondamie and the red death" He says with an almost pleading tone to his voice.

"No Hiashi Sama I'm not and further more seeing as he is the heir of two clans…" Sarutobi was cut off as a nervous anbu agent comes running in panting. "Tora explain yourself" Sarutobi says to the nervous anbu.

"Hokage Sama it's the demon boy" the anbu says in a nervous tone not even realizing that he had just signed his death warrant for breaking the Sandamies laws.

"What is going on with Naruto Tora" Sarutobi asks suppressing his killing intent?

After he was brought to the hospital by Kakashi Hatake a massive spike in chakra and youki was felt coming from his location before vanishing suddenly" the anbu agent reports.

"Thank you is that all" Sarutobi asks slipping a Kunai into his hands? When the anbu agent nods Sarutobi throws the kunai into the Kidney of the former leaf shinobi.

"Now where were we" Sarutobi asks with a frown?

"Lord Hokage shouldn't we make sure that the fox isn't escaping" Hiashi asks hoping to use this as an excuse to break the marriage contract.

"Hiashi if the fox was going to escape he would have done so by know" Sarutobi says in an annoyed voice. Know seeing as Naruto is the heir of both the Namakaze clan and the Uzumaki clan both of which to our knowledge he is the last member of he shall be placed under the CRA so as to preserve the bloodline limits of both clans" the old Hokage says enjoying the look of shock on the surrounding faces.

"What do you mean? Ykari Tenchou a now retired ninja turned blacksmith asks?

"Simple really Minatos flying thunder god technique and Kushinas ability to use chakra chains were the results of bloodline limits that let the user move through space and to manifest chakra into a solid objects respectively" Sarutobi explains. "Know then I happen to know that there is already a marriage contract between one Hinata Hyuga and Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze" Sarutobi says taking out the contract and laying it on the table much to Hiashi's anger having tried to find and destroy said document on numerous occasions. "Kitsune, dove" Sarutobi calls two of his most trusted anbu agents "I want you to bring me Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze and Hinata Hyuga at once". Sarutobi tells them.

"Hai Hokage sama" they say and disappear in a shunshin.

"What is the meaning of this" Hiashi demands!

"I plan to make sure that you honor this agreement Hiashi that's all" Sarutobi say with a smirk.

"Wait surely you don't mean to marry them tonight do you Sarutobi" Fugaku Uchiha asks incredulously! "They've only had any regular contact for a semester at the academy".

"Yes I do" Sarutobi says with a sad smile. "And anyway short of your own daughter Fugaku the only other girl that will spend time with him is Hinata." The ageing Hokage says with a frown as Hiashi scowls at this news.

"Why, Why would you do something like that Hokage Sama" Fugaku asks?

"To fulfill the last wishes of both of their mothers" Sarutobi tells everyone in the room.

"Very well then" Fugaku says "if that's the case then I wish to submit a marriage contract that both Minato, and I signed engaging my daughter Hikari Uchiha to Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze should he be put into the CRA"

"So be it" Sarutobi says "Itachi would you retrieve Hikari Uchiha please" Sarutobi asks the anbu agent when he appears?

"Hai Hokage Sama" Itachi says as he disappears in a shunshin.

With the Hinata

"Wh why a aar are yo you d do doing t this to m me" a six year old girl asks with tears running down her cheeks as her clan elders prepare to place the caged bird seal on her forehead?

"Because you are weak" one of the elder's snaps at her "and are not fit to be the clan heir" another says as he goes to start the seal as the door opens and a branch member walks in.

"Honored clan elders I am sorry to interrupt but there is an anbu agent here that says Hinata Sama's presence is required by the Hokage and the council" the servant says.

Tell the anbu agent that she will be along shortly" the elder drawing the seal s tells him as he prepares to activate the seal.

"I'm sorry but I need her now" Dove says walking into the room and stopping the elder from activating the seal.

"How dare you touch me you anbu dog" the elder says yanking his hand out of the doves grasp and slapping her hand away.

"You I will be back for" she says pointing to the elder who slapped her hand. "You come with me" she says grabbing Hinata by the shoulder and disappearing into a Shunshin leaving a very pissed off group of elders behind her.

With Hikari

"Kaa san when will Tou san and nii san be home" asks a sleepy six year old?

"Hikari I thought I put you to bed already" says an amused if somewhat exasperated Sora Uchiha with a smile.

"But I want to give Tou san and nii san a kiss good night" the little girl says with a slight whine to her voice as he mother walks over and picks her up and carries her over to the couch.

"How about this Hikari we'll wait her and wait for Tou san and nii san together how about that" Sora asks her daughter with a smile?

OK Kaa san the little girl says as she hugs her mother.

"Sora Uchiha" someone asks from the front entrance hall?

"In her Sora" calls as Itachi walks into the room.

"NII SAN" Hikari shouts as she jumps up and runs over to her big brother and gives him an excited hug.

"No Hikari we discussed this remember when I'm wearing the mask I'm Itachi not nii san says an exasperated Itachi.

"But aren't you always Itachi nii san" Hikari says tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion?

'sigh' "What am I going to do with you" Itachi asks his younger sister in amusement.

"Give me a piggyback ride" she asks hopefully?

"I don't think so young lady its past your bed time as it is no its time to go to bed" Sora says.

Actually Mrs. Uchiha the council has requested her presence in a matter" Itachi tells his mother.

"Fine" Sora says with a sigh. "Just make sure to get her home as soon as you can ok" she asks?

"I will I promise" Itachi says before disappearing in a shunshin.

Hospital

"What do you mean he's already left" a desperate Kitsune was asking the receptionist in the lobby? "Who signed him out?" (Poor Kitsune even when he's not trying to he's still gibing the anbu a hard time lol)

Council chambers

"Now Hiashi I want to make it clear that if it is found that the cage bird seal has been applied and activated on Hinata at ANY time then not only will your seat on the council be given to Hinata's family along with paying restitution to her family but every person in the main house will be branded with it as well am I clear!" Sarutobi asks as three people shunshin into the room at the same time.

"Lord Hokage" Dove and Itachi say kneeling we have retrieved the person you wished to see" the two anbu agents say in a monotone placing their charges on the ground at their feet.

"Tou san Hikari yells running and giving her father a hug earning a smile from most of the council.

"Kitsune report" Sarutobi tells the anbu agent.

"I'm sorry Lord Hokage but he had already left the hospital by the time I arrived" Kitsune says.

"Do they know who took him" Sarutobi asks the agent.

"I might be able to answer that" Kakashi says as he shows up in a shunshin with Naruto on his back. (If you have to wonder why he was the last to show up then you need to leave now because the simple answer is he's Kakashi)

Narutos Pov

"Jii san" I running up to and giving my grandfather figure a hug.

"Excuse me Uzumaki san" Hiashi asks in a strained voice of forced politeness "but would you please remove the genjutsu from your eyes?"

"Whats a genjutsu" I ask the new man in front of me confused?

"Ah Hiashi Sama I'm sorry but that isn't a genjutsu, Naruto has developed a new Doujutsu earlier this evening" Kakashi tells Hiashi gaining a surprised gasp from the crowd.

"Hey Jii san why are Hinata chan and, Hikari chan here" I ask him with my head tilted slightly to the side?

"Well Naruto if you want me to tell you that I'll have to tell you who you're parents are." Jii san tells me in a teasing tone of voice "are you sure you want to know" he asks me?

When I hear this my eyes grow to the size of dinner plates before I glomp him "Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, YES" I say tears of joy starting to run down my face.

"Alright then Naruto" Jii san says you come from not one but TWO different clans that unfortunately you're the last we know of" jii san tells me.

"So I don't have any family left" I ask him starting to cry?

"No Naruto none that we know of at least" he tells me. "Do you want to know the names of you clans" Jii san asks me with a sad look on his face.

"Well okay" I tell him.

"Alright then Naruto Jii san says. "Your dads name was Minato Namakaze and he was the last of the Namakaze clan Jii san stops to let me process this.

"Do you have a picture of him I at least want to know what my Tou sans face looked like I say a little depressed. At this most of the council chuckle "Naruto any time you want to see your Tou sans face all you have to do is look at the Hokages monument Jii san tells me with a smile he's the first one on the left.

"You mean that my dad was the first Hokage" I ask stunned? Causing everyone over the age of six to face fault.

"No sweetie you're other left? Tsunami Inuzaka says with a smile.

"You mean my Tou san was the Fourth Hokage" I almost yell?

"Yes Naruto he was" Jii san says while rubbing his ears for a minute.

"Ok so who was my Kaa San?" I ask Jii san?

"Your Kaa san was Kushina Uzumaki Namakaze" Jii san tells me. "And I'm sorry but I don't have a picture of her on me right now."

"So my full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namakaze" I ask?

"Yes" Jii san tells me know as to why Hinata and Hikari are her is because your parents set something up a long time ago that if you all agree or even if it's only two of you agreeing then you to will become a family" Jii san tells me.

"Wait so I can get a family" I ask excitedly?

"Yes but only if they agree to it" Jii san says.

I run over to Hinata and Hikari who were listening to the whole conversation. "So will you to be my in my family" I ask them both?

Hikari's POV

"So will you to be my in my family" Naruto asks me?

"Well I don't know do you promise not to be so mean like my brother if I'm in your family" I ask him earnestly?

"I promise" Naruto tells me "I promise to be really nice to both of you and to protect you both from bullies to" he tells me which for some reason got a chuckle out of the most of the adults.

Well OK I'll be in a family with you

"I wi will t t to Naruto k Kun Hinata manages to get out.


	3. story of the nine revilation of a legacy

Irish Shift: this my first attempt at a Naruto story so please bear with me I welcome flames so long as the purpose behind it is to help make the story better and not just to tear the story down to those of you who r waiting for an update on my story wish know that I am not abandoning it I just need to walk away from it for a while to figure out the direction that it needs to go in and Babyuknowme 13 ,yukicrewger2 this story wouldn't be nearly as good without your input thanks guys, this will be a harem fic and before you ask I will tell you right now Sakura will not be in the Harem there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing as well as some other surprises there will be some slight Inuyasha crossover with this story whats more I have decided to try and make this into a series so until further notice Wish is on hold.

_**Summoning**_

_Thought_

**Demon speaking**

Speaking

I do not own Naruto

Legacy

Chapter Three

Of the Hidden Legacy series

30 minutes after the meeting

Naruto's POV

"Naruto" Sarutobi says when we enter his office. "Can you tell me what happened to your eyes?" Sarutobi asks me in a concerned voice.

"Do you promise not to get mad JiJi?" I ask him in a small voice.

"Naruto you know that you can tell me anything" Sarutobi says with a kind smile on his face.

"Ok JiJi" I tell him, "but you have to promise not to get mad or interrupt ok."

"Alright Naruto I promise not to get mad or interrupt" Sarutobi says with a smile.

"Ok then. Well to answer your first question I met somebody in my mind who gave me my new eyes" I tell JiJi. "

"Well can you tell me what this person looked like or what your new eyes are called" Sarutobi asks me in a worried voice.

"JiJi you promised not to interrupt me" I whine pouting a little bit. "But to answer your questions my new eyes are called Kigengan and don't worry Yoko chan didn't give me the Kigengan that was Souta san he was the original six path sage as well as the original Jyuubi." I tell a stunned Sarutobi.

"What do you mean the _original_ six path sage was the _original_ Jyuubi?" Sarutobi asks me with a confused look on his face. "I thought the legend says that he defeated the Jyuubi by sealing it into his body and then separating it into nine different entities known as the Biju when his death was drawing close." Sarutobi says. "And as far as I know there has only ever been one Six path sage and one Jyuubi, and just who is this Yoko person you mentioned?" asks with a small frown on his face.

"Nope, Souta san said that he was the original Jyuubi" I tell Sarutobi, "and before you ask how he became the Jyuubi or where the Biju came from I'm not really sure on the first one, but on the second matter Souta said that he turned the nine strongest ninjas that he could find in to the Biju to act as guardians for the elemental countries, oh and Yoko is the Kyuubi's real name" I tell Sarutobi. "Um JiJi before I ask go on can I ask a question" I ask?

"Sure Naruto what do you need to know?" Sarutobi asks me with a smile.

"What does success uh…successor mean" I ask Sarutobi with a confused look on my face.

"A successor is someone who takes over your role for you when it's time for you to step down." Sarutobi tells me. "Why do you ask Naruto?" Sarutobi asks with a small inward groan afraid he knows what Naruto is going too ask next.

"Because Souta san told me that I was the new Jyuubi and his successor as the six path sage, and that I had to pick the Bijus successors" I tell Sarutobi.

{THUMP}

"JIJI!" I yell as I run around the desk to see Sarutobi passed out on the floor due to shock. Running over to the intercom button on Sarutobi's desk and pushing it "Um Secretary san."

"{sigh} "Yes Naruto what is it" the secretary asks in an exasperated voice.

"I think I broke JiJi" I tell the secretary on the other end of the intercom.

""I'm coming Naruto just wait there for me ok?"

"OK." I tell her and sit down and wait for her thinking back to my talk with Souta san.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU)

"OUCH!" I yell as I open my new eyes. "Why did you do that?" I ask Souta with tears running down my face "and what did you do?"

"I gave you the Doujutsu that I told you I would give you" Souta tells me holding a mirror that he pulls from a pocket in his robes and holding it up so I can see my eyes. In place of the usual sky blue eyes I now have six white rings in my eyes, with five silver tomas in a hexagon shape around the area where my pupil should be, all resting on a light blue byakugan like eye.

"What do they do" I ask Souta after a moment realizing that this must be my Doujutsu.

"Your Doujutsu is called the Kigengan or the Origin eye it has all the abilities of the three major doujutsu." Souta tells me "and and before you ask it's because the doujutsu that I gave to my two sons the Byakugan and the Sharingan where broken down from your doujutsu."

"COOL" I yell jumping around in excitement.

"Now Naruto before you leave I need to tell you what you need to do as the Jyuubi" Souta tell me getting serious. "But to do that I need to explain to you how the original nine guardians came to be" Souta tells me.

"Wait what do you mean the nine guardians" I ask him in a confused voice.

"You know them as the nine Biju" Souta tells me with a sad look on his face. "People think that the Biju are demons however, they are far from it". Souta tells me starting his story "I made the nine guardians from some of the strongest most pure hearted people of their age to act as guardians for the elemental countries after I died and for a time everything was working out great, at least until a shinobi found a way to seal away one of the nine and harness its power.

"You mean like what the fourth Hokage did to me" I ask him?

"Yes like what the fourth did to you only his intentions were far nobler than what this mad did. What he did he did for power, what the fourth did he did because he had no other choice. But we're getting off track, after that man found out how to seal away the guardians everything started to go downhill because once all of the nine were sealed away there was no one to prevent the elemental countries from going to war and since then there have been three world wars one clan war and dozens of small wars throughout the elemental nations." Souta tells me

"So you want me to make nine new guardians" I ask Souta?

"Exactly" Souta tells me. "Now I believe it's time that you wake up". Souta tells me with a smile before I start to fade away.

(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU KAI)

Time skip next morning

"Alright class settle down so I can do roll call" a chunnin with a scare running horizontally across his face right under his eyes (an if you don't know who I'm talking about then you need to leave now) calls out to the happily talking youngsters. After thirty seconds with no results he tries again. "I SAID QUITE YOU BRATS!" he yells using a genjutsu to make his head seem larger than it really is "now then" he says when everyone calms down and is facing forward.

"Alright today in about thirty minutes we will be going to the Hokage tower for an announcement after that if you behave we might have a field training day" the chunnin teacher says now then I'm going to do roll call then we can leave.

"Hn hey baka whats with the shades" Sasuke asks me as Irukia takes roll call.

"I hurt my eyes training with my flash bombs last night" I tell him gritting my teeth as he snickers at me.

"Can't even use a flash bomb correctly" Sasuke continues to snicker

"Sasuke Uchiha" Irukia calls out.

"Here Sasuke says" still snickering to himself,

"Shut it teme" I say to him after a couple more minutes of him snickering at me.

"Make me baka" Sasuke tells me with a smirk knowing if I do anything to him I'll get in trouble "No you know what I'm sorry you're not a baka" Sasuke tells me his smirk growing.

"Gee thanks" I tell him.

"No calling you a baka would be an insult to baka's everywhere dobe" Sasuke says.

"And finally Naruto Uzumaki" Irukia says before I can reply to Sasuke.

"Here" I grit out.

"Now then everyone line up single file and follow me please" Irukia calls to the class.

Hokages tower twenty five minutes later

Sarutobi's POV

Well here goes nothing I think as I walk onto the roof of the hokages tower and up to the rail at its edge. "People of Konoha" I yell to the assembled crowd below me. "As you know just over seven years ago our beloved Yondaime Hokage Minato Namakaze, died defeating the Kyuubi no Kitsune" this is met with several cheers."What many of the younger generation do not know is that to defeat the Kyuubi the fourth Hokage had to seal it into a newborn baby" this is met with cries of we should finish what the fourth started and kill the demon. "SILANCE" I yell out even louder while adding Killing Intent to my words. "What almost no one knows is that the child that he sealed the demon into was his own son." Almost all of the older generation looks like they were just stabbed with a kunai. "That's right all of you who have belittled shunned and even tried to kill this young man have been doing it to the son of your savior and Kushina **Uzumaki** Namakaze" I say stressing the Uzumaki part of the name making many of the younger generation turn their heads toward Naruto wide eyed. "The heir to the throne of wave country, and not only is he related to Minato and Kushina but through Minato he is related to both Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Namakaze." The last bit of news making several people who have wronged Naruto look nervously at him, "but worst of all is the fact that you have disrespected the last wishes of his father that he be seen as a hero."

And now for the finishing touches I think to myself with a evil smirk on my face. "But you know what the best part is" I ask the assembled crowd below me? After several people asking what the best part is I just laugh "Naruto has developed a Doujutsu that puts both the Byakugan and Sharingan to shame" I laugh at the gob smacked looks on the crowds faces and the cries of Lies from most of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. "He calls his new Doujutsu the Kigengan Naruto you can take of the sunglasses now" I call down to him smiling as he does so. "As of now Naruto is to be known by his full name of Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namakaze." I announce to the crowd before turning away from the rail and walking inside the tower in a clear dismissal.

Well what do you think good bad needs improvement let me know in your reviews oh and next time there will be a time jump of a couple of years well tell next time Ja Ne ^-^


	4. Memory Lane and Graduation

Irish Shift: this my first attempt at a Naruto story so please bear with me I welcome flames so long as the purpose behind it is to help make the story better and not just to tear the story down to those of you who r waiting for an update on my story wish know that I am not abandoning it I just need to walk away from it for a while to figure out the direction that it needs to go in and Babyuknowme 13 my rock in beta ,yukicrewger2 my eternal muse this story wouldn't be nearly as good without your input thanks guys, this will be a harem fic and before you ask I will tell you right now Sakura will not be in the Harem there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing as well as some other surprises there will be some slight Inuyasha crossover with this story whats more I have decided to try and make this into a series so until further notice Wish is on hold.

_**Summoning**_

_Thought_

**Demon speaking**

Speaking

I do not own Naruto

Legacy

Chapter four

Memory lane and graduation

Of the Hidden Legacy series

With Naruto in the crowd during the announcement

Narutos POV

"That's right all of you who have belittled shunned and even tried to kill this young man have been doing it to the son of your savior and Kushina **Uzumaki** Namakaze" Sarutobi says to the assembled crowd. "The heir to the throne of wave country, and not only is he related to Minato and Kushina but through Minato he is related to both Tsunade Senju and Jiraiya Namakaze."

"Naruto Why didn't you tell us you were the son of the Yondaime and the red death or that you were related to two of the sannin of Konoha?" Shikamaru asks me getting disbelieving looks from some of my classmates when they hear his question.

"What are you talking about Shikamaru" Sakura Haruno asks him? "Theres no way that that baka could possibly be related to ANY of those people " Sakura says pointing at me incredulously.

"Haruno didn't you listen he said the son of the fourth and a woman named Kushina _UZUMAKI_ Namakaze" Shikamaru says stressing the Uzumaki name.

"Yeah so" Sakura says not getting the connection.

"Narutos last name that we've known him by is Uzumaki meaning that he's the son of the fourth" Shikamaru says explaining it for Sakura.

"Either that or"…

"Sakura he's right I'm the son of the fourth as well as the head of two clans and the heir of a third." I tell everyone cutting the man-lady off. "As for the reason why I never said anything well I didn't know until last night."

"But why didn't you say anything this morning" Kiba asks me?

"Well simple reason really my mom and dad and Grandparents made a lot of enemies over their carriers and I'm not strong enough to take them all on yet." I explain to my classmates.

"But you know what the best part is" Sarutobi ask the assembled crowd? After several people asking what the best part is he just laughs and says "Naruto has developed a Doujutsu that puts both the Byakugan and Sharingan to shame" he laughs at the gob smacked looks on the crowds faces and the cries of Lies from most of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans. "He calls his new Doujutsu the Kigengan Naruto you can take of the sunglasses now" Sarutobi tells me with a smile.

There's no way that, that baka has a better doujutsu than Sasuke kuns" Sakura yells grabbing for the the sun glasses on my face only to have her hand knocked away by Hinata.

"You leave my Naruto kun alone you, you bubble gum haired bitch Hinata yells shocking around everyone her.

"Thanks for doing that Hinata chan" I tell Hinata getting a happy smile from her as I reach up and take off my sunglasses showing everyone around me the Kigengan.

"Alright class" Irukia calls out "everyone head back to the academy and head to the classroom" Irukia tells everyone.

Class room fifteen minutes later

"Hn hey dobe how did you get a doujutsu and why do you call it the Kigengan"? Sasuke asks once we're back inside the classroom.

"I don't have to tell you anything teme" I snap at Sasuke making Hikari and Hinata giggle.

"Baka tell Sasuke what he wants to know you should feel honored to help someone from an elite shinobi clan like the Uchiha!" Sakura screeches at me.

"Why is that Haruno in case you forgot I come from not one elite shinobi clan but three" I tell her.

"Alright class quite down" Irukia Shouts for once getting the desired results on the first go. "Now I'm sure a lot of you have questions for Naruto so if he doesn't mind answering them for you well take the next ten or fifteen minutes to ask him whats on your mind." Irukia says

Time skip five years time Naruto's POV

A lot had happened in the five since my heritage was reviled. I think to myself as I look around the classroom in the academy as I wait with everyone else who had passed the graduation exams waiting to be placed in our three man cells. stores had stopped over charging me for sub standard gear, my tests in the academy had stopped being sabotaged, and I was now living in the Namakaze compound with my guardian Yoko (AN three guesses who and the first two don't count). However not all the changes have been good, A week after my heritage was reviled Hinata was branded with the cage bird seal and kicked out of her house and true to his threat all the Hyuga's are now branded with the seal and the Hyuga council seat was given to Hinata I can still remember the Hyuga elders face when they found out what was going to happen, topped only by their faces when all but three of them were exiled.

(FLASHBACK no JUTSU)

"Sarutobi what is the meaning of this" one of the Hyuga elders asks after storming into the Sandaime Hokage's office.

"What is the meaning of what" Sarutobi asks the enraged elder although he has a good idea of what the elders mad about.

"How dare you order all the Hyuga to have the cage bird seal applied to them and take away our seat on the council?" the elder rages.

"Easily I warned you elders as well as Hiashi what would happen if you marked Hinata with the cage bird seal however you choose not to listen and mark her anyway."

Sarutobi said in a fierce to lacing his words with killing intent.

"We have every right to brand her with the seal as she is a Hyuga" the elder ranted with a smirk on his wrinkled face.

"WRONG" Sarutobi roared at the elder. "The moment she signed that marriage contract she ceased to be a Hyuga and became an Uzumaki Senju Namakaze" Sarutobi informs him.

(A/N dang that's a long name from this point out unless Naruto or one of his girls are in serious trouble I'm just going to use Namakaze)

"Now then" Sarutobi says. "Not only will the Caged Bird seal be placed on all main branch Hyugas but you will pay a fine of One million Ryo to Hinata, and your council seat will be givin to her new family. This is non-negotiable if it is not done within the weak then your clan will be forcibly branded with the seal ALL of your assets will be given to Hinata and you will be exiled from Konoha forever Now get out of my office" Sarutobi says to the rage filled elder.

(Flashback no Jutsu KAI)

Needless to say that they refused to comply with the demands. Hikari and Hinata had moved in with me two Hikari after her father went mental and wiped out all but Hikari, Sasuke and Itachi. Hinata moved in after an incident with Kiba.

(Flashback no Jutsu)

WARNING GRAPHICH SCENE AHEAD

Hinata's POV

"Alright class." Irukia sensei says "that should wrap things up for today but be sure to do your chakra control exercise's tonight at home alright?" Irukia says.

"Hai sensei" everyone in the class says before getting ready to go home for the day.

"Hinata chan" I look up from my bag hearing Hikari call my name.

"Yeah whats up" I ask her slightly worried by the panicked look in her eyes.

"Come with me quick the Hanabi chan is in trouble!" Hikari tells me grabbing me by the hand and dragging me from the room.

"Whats wrong with Hanabi chan?" I ask in a voice that only a concerned elder sibling can obtain.

"It's Kiba" Hikari tells me.

"Apparently he didn't get the message from Naruto kun last time he caught kiba tring to force himself on you." Hikari tells me in a pissed off voice.

"You mean when he told him that if he messed with us or our family again then he'd regret it." I ask her as we round a corner into an alley way where Kiba is beating up Hanabi.

"Go get Naruto I'll handle this until he gets here" I tell Hikari. "KIBA what do you think you're doing to my younger sister?" I yell at the Inuzaka heir enraged to sew my younger sister's face bruised and bloodied with tears running down her face.

"HINATA NII SAN RUN" Hanabi sobs hysterically. "He said that when you get her that he was going to rape you and make you his"…

{SLAP}

"Quiet you BITCH "Kiba sneers at Hanabi. "Or didn't you learn yet bitch's are to speak only when spoken to" Kiba says causing the scared six year old to cry even harder. "Now then you bitch" Kiba sneers at me "you are going to acknowledge me as your alpha and stop hanging out with that loser Naruto" Kiba tells me or els…."

Naruto's POV

"KIBA" I yell cutting him off "I warned you last time that if you messed with my family you wouldn't like the consequences" I say to Kiba in a chilling voice lacing my words with heavy Killing intent drawing the attention of Kiba's mother who had been looking for him for cutting class.

"You choose not to listen to me and instead tried to force yourself onto Hinata by threating Hanabi chan"

"Naruto whats going on here Tsumi Inuzaka" asks me as she runs into the ally.

"I'll show you" I tell her already running through hand signs. "If you refuse to stop treating women like objects that you can own then I think that I'll put you into the same category". I say to Kiba as I finish the hand signs for my jutsu.

"**Yokai Kinjutsu: Seikaishin no Jutsu"**I shout as I run forward and slam my jutsu into Kiba's gut"

Turning to Tsumi I say "sorry about this but if he can't respect women as a man maybe SHE can learn to as a woman"

At that moment Kiba was engulfed in a blinding light and passes out screaming.

(Flashback no Jutsu KAI)

"Alright everyone" Irukia says walking into the room snapping me out of my musings. "I know how eager you all are to find out your teams but before I announce the teams I just want to say that I'm proud to have been your sensei" Irukia tells everyone with a proud smile.

"Now than before I announce the teams I would like to announce the rookie and Kunoichi of the year the titles of rookie and Kunoichi of the year go to Naruto Namakaze and Hinata Hyuga"'…

"WHAT!" the pink haired man woman yells. "Those titles should belong to Sasuke Kun and I.

"Sakura" Irukia says. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response. Now then team one… team seven is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Namakaze, Hinata Hyuga Namakaze, and Hikari Uchiha Namakaze."

"WHAT" Sasuke shouts "how dare you tack on the Namakaze name to my sister's name?"

"It's simple really brother" Hikari say's "He added it on because the moment we got our headbands Hinata and I became Naruto Kun's wives" Hikari said with pride evident in her voice.

"Unacceptable" Sasuke says enraged "I won't consent to you marrying that demon" Sasuke yells.

"That's enough" Irukia says using his Demon Head no Jutsu. "Team seven your Jonnin sensei is Kakashi Hatake he's waiting for you up on the roof"…

"Bull Irukia sensei" I yell surprising everyone in the room. "There is no WAY Kakashi nee san is actually WAITING for us he's late to everything" I say with a stunned look on my face.

"JUST GO" Irukia yells using his Demon Head no Jutsu again running us out the door.


	5. Transformation and Rude Awakenings

Irish Shift: this my first attempt at a Naruto story so please bear with me I welcome flames so long as the purpose behind it is to help make the story better and not just to tear the story down to those of you who r waiting for an update on my story wish know that I am not abandoning it I just need to walk away from it for a while to figure out the direction that it needs to go in and Babyuknowme 13 my rock in beta ,yukicrewger2 my eternal muse this story wouldn't be nearly as good without your input thanks guys, this will be a harem fic and before you ask I will tell you right now Sakura will not be in the Harem there will be Sasuke and Sakura bashing as well as some other surprises there will be some slight Inuyasha crossover with this story whats more I have decided to try and make this into a series so until further notice Wish is on hold.

_**Summoning**_

_Thought_

**Demon speaking**

Speaking

I do not own Naruto

Legacy

Chapter five

Rude Awakenings and

Transformations

Of the Hidden Legacy series

Inuzaka Clan Compound

Tsumi's POV

"Ugh what happened to me?" Kiba asks as she wakes up.

"That's easy enough to answer" I tell my son turned daughter. "What happened was you royally pissed off Naruto with what you were doing and got what you deserved."

"What do you mean I got what I deserved? And why does my voice sound so funny?" Kiba asked me confused.

"I mean because you were treating Hinata and from your attitude women in general as little more than possessions Naruto decided to let you see things from our perspective from now on.

"What do you mean mom?" Kiba asks in a nervous tone of voice.

"You'll see soon enough" I tell her before getting up from where I'd been sitting and leaving the room.

(Flashback no Jutsu)

Naruto's POV

"KIBA" I yell cutting him off "I warned you last time that if you messed with my family you wouldn't like the consequences" I say to Kiba in a chilling voice lacing my words with heavy Killing intent drawing the attention of Kiba's mother who had been looking for him for cutting class.

"You choose not to listen to me and instead tried to force yourself onto Hinata by threating Hanabi chan"

"Naruto whats going on here Tsumi Inuzaka" asks me as she runs into the ally.

"I'll show you" I tell her already running through hand signs. "If you refuse to stop treating women like objects that you can own then I think that I'll put you into the same category". I say to Kiba as I finish the hand signs for my jutsu.

"**Yokai Kinjutsu: Seikaishin no Jutsu"**(Demon Forbidden Jutsu: Gender conversion no Jutsu) I shout as I run forward and slam my jutsu into Kiba's gut"

Turning to Tsumi I say "sorry about this but if he can't respect women as a man maybe SHE can learn to as a woman"

At that moment Kiba was engulfed in a blinding light and passes out screaming.

Tsumi's POV

"**Naruto what did you do to my son?**"I ask the last Namakaze in a worried tone of voice.

"I used a forbidden jutsu that will turn him into a woman as I said earlier if she can't treat women properly as a boy then maybe she can as a girl." Naruto tells me in a monotone.

"You did WHAT?" I shout at him.

"I told you I"…

"Stop just stop right there for a moment alright?" I ask him. "Just answer two questions for me will ya?"

…"Fine" Naruto says after a couple moments of silence. "What do you want to know" Naruto asks?

"Question one" I say. "Is what you did to Kiba permanent?" I ask "and question two why did call that Jutsu you used on Kiba a Youki Kinjutsu?"

"Yes what I did to Kiba is permanent." Naruto tells me "as for why I called it a demon forbidden Jutsu well that's a SS class secrete" Naruto says starting to walk off oh by the way Naruto says stopping When she wakes up in a couple of weeks send her to me I'll explain everything to her.

(Flashback no Jutsu Kai)

Kiba's POV

"I wonder what she was talking about" I ask myself as I get up and stretch before walking into the bathroom and stripping to take a shower.

Tsumi's POV

"She should be finding out right … about… now" Tsumi mutters to herself before heading towards the Bathroom near Kiba's room once she hears a panicked scream.

Kiba's/Unari's POV

'_Oh my good what happened to me'_ Kiba thinks franticly to herself as she looks at herself in the mirror.

"So I see you've found out what I meant" My mom says as she walks into the restroom behind me.

"When am I going to change back" I ask turning to face my mom.

"You're not going to Kiba ... well; we can't keep calling you that, now can we." I look over at my mom as she takes up a thinking pose."I got it, your new name is Unari." mom tells me.

"What but I like my name why do we have to change it!"

"We have to change it because you're a girl now and Kiba is a boy's name" Mom tells me.

"So you're telling me that I'm stuck as a girl for the rest of my life? That I'm really not going to change back?" I ask my mom with a whine in my voice.

"That's right Unari" my mom tells me with a twisted sort of pitying self-righteous smirk. "Say when did you get a dog Tattoo on your back?" Mom asks me with a frown evident in her voice.

"What I don't have a dog tattoo on my back" I tell mom at least I shouldn't.

"Well ones there mom tells me. "Oh well hurry up and get dressed you have your graduation exam today."

"WHAT I yell you could have told me that earlier ya know I yell at my mom as I run to get dressed.

Sorry for the short chapter I promise that I'll make it up to you in my next chapter I would write more but I've had a VERY busy week anyway one again sorry for the short chapter Next time in Legacy chapter six Tests, Transformations, and Bridge Builders. See you then Ja Ne.


	6. Important Authors Note

Authors Note

Attention I have put a poll up on my profile on who's going to be in the harem it will remain open until this Friday that's 9/16/11 unless it needs to remain open to resolve a tie breaker also I want to know if you guys want me to go back and rewrite the story to include the academy years and the events that happen in them instead of doing them in flashback format if you want me to the send in a review asking me to if not then send in a review asking me not to this will also go until this Friday see above date.

P.S

It should be noted that if I rewrite the story some events may change slightly although much of the changes won't be to major also more content will more than likely add to existing chapters.


End file.
